


Fishy business

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic mating rituals/behaviors, Breeding, Day 4, Eventual birth, Friends to Lovers, Junkfish Jamie, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW RoadRat Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, SeaHog Mako, Sex for Reproduction, heat - Freeform, mermaid au, sex then love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Mako is a powerful and saught after mate but this year he finds an unexpected participant by his mating grounds. For nsfw Roadrat week day 4: Alternate universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a better title rip. Enjoy the porn tho  
> Big thank you to tenta-storm on tumblr for editing and proof reading!

The mermaid swam in small circles by the shoreline, just deep enough that he could float comfortably below the surface, and just above the sand, the warm sun heating his cold body.

He could smell the cluster of sharks in heat, mating and fighting for females, swimming much deeper in the reefs of the island. Jamie knew this area was shark territory though that had never stopped him before. He’d be safe as long as he stayed out of the way of their courting, and so long as none of them got an after sex appetite.

Junkfish had an unspoken friendship with one of the sharks here, at least he liked to think of it that way. The biggest fuck around, meaty and full of muscles, scars that showed his age and long colourful history, long lush white hair that never tangled, a face that could kill. Mako was a sought after mate, he’d produced many big healthy litters in the past, was stronger than the other sharks around, he could have anyone. Jamie may have been too zealous for his first year in heat, he should settle for a plain finned nobody for his first batch, but no. He wanted Mako only.

On the off chance Mako shared these mutual interest in courting with Jamie he would make himself readily available to him. So he waited by the shore, sure Mako would sniff him out.

Speak of the devil, Jamie could see a large dorsal fin breaching the water as Mako approached, his mighty tail thrashing through the water until he was in front of Jamie.

“What are you doing here” Mako grunted, he looked frustrated. “It’s dangerous. You’re going to get torn apart.”

“Aw. Ya care?” Jamie fanned his fins, hoping to impress the shark, they were different species, with different rituals neither quite understood.

“What are you doing?” Mako looked confused. Showing off one’s pretty colours and big fins wasn’t something Mako recognized as flirty, he looked like a big easy target all fanned out “Shouldn’t you be finding a mate”

“Heh… that’s what I am doing,” Jamie winked at Mako and turned onto his back, his cloaca was slightly swollen and a little pink, looking sensitive to the touch.

Mako seemed to understand the offer. “You’re too thin to carry my pups. Too brittle to handle my rut.”

“Yet here ya are. Lotta sheilas out there… I don’t believe ya left a good fit jus ta say ‘Hi’.“

Mako smirked, it made Jamie melt a bit, he was so handsome from that broad chin to his gentle ocean blue eyes. “You don’t think I could do better?”

Junkfish laughed loudly “An old fuck like you? Surprised ya still producing spunk an not blowin’ out sand yet.”

Mako smiled wider, he liked the way Jamie joked, how he’d teaseD, he was ballsy from the beginning

“Not 'ere, follow me” Mako backed up into the deep waters. Jamie flipped his tail and quickly turned over onto his belly following Mako.

—

Mako kept Jamie close as many sharks came to offer him courtship, they were much bigger than Jamie, stronger, well fed. They’d make objectively better kin for Mako’s lineage. But he reasoned that one season of duds wouldn’t hurt. He’d let himself indulge this once, let the guppy have his fun. He had a few more years to make stronger babies later.

Mako brought Jamie far from where the others were, he knew they could get violent towards their competition, and having Jamie torn piece by piece wasn’t what Mako had in mind.

There was an underground cave on the side of the island that Mako brought Jamie into. Inside were scattering of bones, and it stunk of Mako.

“Hey, I think I knew that guy” Jamie cackled at a skull they swam past.

“Ever come 'ere uninvited, you’ll end up like 'em. I like my solitude.”

“I must be lucky~” Jamie winked, he swam just below Mako, slowing down to a short tread through the water.

“Just don’t want to be interrupted,” Mako could feel his groin swelling. He slowly lowered until his belly was against the other man’s back. He ran his nose against Jamie’s shoulder, nuzzling his back until he bit down onto Jamie’s arm, effectively showing dominance and flipping Jamie onto his back.

Mako’s cocks were swollen and hard now, both standing at attention. He was carefully positioning himself over Jamie. “Last chance little fish, sure you don’t want to start small?”

“Fuck that!” Jamie flapped his tail a few times to keep from sinking to the floor. Mako put his hands on Jamison’s hips for support.

Mako began poking his tip against Jamie’s cloaca, slowly he began to penetrate the male. The organ pressed inside, spreading Jamie’s cloaca nice and wide until he felt some resistance. Jamie moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure, his tail thrashed before going perfectly still again

“Augh… tight…” Mako grunted, he pushed Jamie to the ground, the sand floating up around them. Jamie’s hips were pinned hard against the floor, making it easier for Mako to force his way inside the much smaller body.

Jamie was moaning louder, his hips wiggling as well, trying to control how deep Mako went in a single hump. As Mako pushed forward Jamie pulled back. Keeping Mako at a comfortable depth until he felt he could take Mako deeper and allowed it.

The shark was more forceful then Jamie’s kind would ever be. But he knew Mako was holding back somewhat, he’d seen sharks mating at the reef, Mako was being generously patient

“Almost…” Mako grunted, all the probing was loosening Junkfish, making him wide enough to accommodate the larger species member.

Jamie panted, fire was coursing through his veins, his cloaca burning “Ahhh!! Makooo!” Jamie tilted his head back and felt it sink into the sand below.

Jamie’s calls were intoxicating. He hadn’t enjoyed a screw this much in a long time. Jamie was young and adventurous, he had such a contagious attitude. The younger mer had yet to discover how boring and by the book mating usually was. He still had a few years before mating would feel more like a duty, he was thankful he could indulge in this youthful coupling possibly for the last time.

“Ark!” Jamie yelped when Mako finally pressed in his whole cock, rubbing fin against fin. The pain Jamie felt quickly subsided, feeling bursts of pleasure like electricity. He felt the cock making an outline in his lower abdomen, protruding like a bump under his treasure trail. “Ohhh, oh Mako!” Jamie shuddered, shutting his eyes to indulge in the feeling.

Mako wouldn’t force his second member upon his partner. He’d let them both enjoy this. He had no interest in hurting the fish he considered his friend.

Mako kept himself buried deep, making small thrusts until he felt Jamie relax, his cloaca feeling less tense around him, but still the tightest thing he’d ever had, it felt like a clamp around his cock.

Mako picked up his pace when the time felt right, he kept Jamie pinned to the floor, thrusting his cock deep into his mate. “Unff ugh nnn!” The shark groaned, Jamie’s cloaca was grasping and tugging him, every thrust had the right amount of resistance, giving his cock a nice squeeze.

Jamie took Makos neglected member into his hands, rubbing up and down on the appendage. His body trembling and convulsing with pleasure. He felt so good, his sensitive walls were shooting pleasure through him, building up pressure in his gut. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, watching Makos long hair floating in the water, framing his face beautifully.

Jamie thought himself to be very lucky, he’d have the healthiest pups this cycle and got to experience what most others only get to dream about, mating with Mako, a perfect mate in his humble opinion. He felt a little pride in stealing this quality fish right out from under the female mersharks noses.

Jamie could tell Mako was close his pumping was turning more erratic, almost desperate. Thrusting without a pattern, cock twitching deep into Jamie who awaited the load eagerly.

Jamie began to rub and tug at Makos second member. He lead it carefully into position against his hole. Mako stiffened.

“Are you sure you want that?” Most sharks wouldn’t allow him to double penetrate, it was a very uncommon practice, even for the species.

“Ohh yeah mate. Ya ain’t wasting any a yer spunk,” he giggled, gently allowing his fingers to slide against his cloaca, gently slipping one in between Makos cock, spearing his lips apart to make way for the second member. Jamie held his breath as it began to breach beside its brother.

Mako was shivering, on the brink of orgasm, just the thought of both his dicks swelling up Jamie’s middle nearly put him over. He listened to the struggled cooing and moaning of the other. Helping himself get deeper inch by inch with small humps and occasional thrusts.

Jamie’s eyes rolled back in his head as Mako really began to get impatient, hammering down into the other, making him squeal and lull his tongue out.

With one last forceful push Mako was in, both cocks almost feeling sore from the pressure of the small space, Jamie’s walls twitched in both pain and arousal, he could feel them clamping then relaxing, trying to force out the large invaders that stuffed him.

Mako couldn’t thrust as fast as he used to, the pressure of pulling out at that rate would be uncomfortable and may hurt then. Jamie did most of the work at this point, his continued tensing and releasing is what got Mako to cum. Squeezing hard, then letting the pressure die. Making the shark moan, completely allowing himself to be taken over by the pleasure. His generous amounts of cum shot through both appendages and filled the younger fish until his ovaries were noticeably swollen, a mix of unfertilized eggs and semen.

As soon as Mako stopped releasing ropes of cum he pulled out steady. Leaving Jamison to catch his breath on the ground of the cave, he floated like dead weight until he finally wiggled upward into a swimming position.

“Oh boy. I'mma be sore after that” Jamie’s cloaca felt much too empty, it was pretty uncomfortable how gaping it was now. Most the cum was buried deep inside, only leaking into the water when Junkfish moved.

Mako was tired after their rut, he just grunted, swimming deeper into his cave.

“Tired old man, goin’ ta nap?” Jamie giggled manically. “Don’t worry mate! I ain’t stayin’. See ya round the beach Mako pal!” Jamie swam off a little lopsided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short in-between :3

The sharks that had gathered dispersed to their own territories, females happily pregnant, males knowing their lineage would go on.

Mako stayed, this was his home and he was content. It was quiet most days, not a lot of traffic, besides the odd little fish that had showed up one day. Jamie didn’t live here though, he lived in deeper waters with more foliage to hide.

He simply came around now and then, the first few times Mako had chased him off, until his own curiousity got the best of him deciding to let the stubborn little fish hang around

Over time they became sort of friends. Mako wouldn’t admit it but there had been many days when he looked forward to Jamie’s visits, and other when he felt the disappointing lonelyness when Jamie failed to show.

He’d never expected to be successfully courted by that fish. With his mind clear he could begin to regreat his actions, what effects it would have on them. Even when Jamie continued to visit after the fact Mako never brought up their mating. They’d continued their friendship like nothing happened. Jamie was a delight to be around, they laughed together and sunbathe on the warm sand. But his mistakes caught up on him and Jamie started getting fatter.

Mako ignored the elephant in the room, but a small bump turned into a large swollen belly. He found himself staring somtimes, seeing his pups moving, pushing against the insides of Jamie’s stomach. He wondered if that was uncomfortable, because like Mako Jamie never mentioned anything about it, no complaints, no joking, he didn’t hold his stomach or rub it, it was like it wasnt even there. Jamie started visiting less, coming by once a week at most.

Mako was currently enjoying a late night with Junkfish. Jamie had trouble keeping up with Mako now, so they spent their time together laying in the shallow waters staring up at the stars.

They’d joke around and talk about their lives before coming to the reef. Mako liked hearing what Jamie had to say, he told very entertaining stories though they were a little scattered brained, he forgot a lot of details and repeated himself. Mako didn’t mind it

Mako spoke about his travels, in his younger years he’d crossed the ocean, exploring, seeking out new places and new mermaids. The glimmer of interest in Jamie’s eyes was flattering, for once Mako didn’t want to stop talking, he enjoyed sharing with Jamie

Jamie sat up in the middle of a story, surprising Mako and making him stop talking. Jamie gripped his belly lightly and chewed on his bottom lip. Mako sat up with him, he was tempted to put his hand on Jamie’s back, maybe rub his shoulders, but instead they were stiff at his side’s grabbing fist fulls of sand until Jamie relaxed again.

“Uhm, sorry” Jamie nudged a little deeper into the water “I actually came by tanight ta tell ya I ain’t gonna be comin round fer a while.. trips kinda long. I gotta lay low fer a bit..” Jamie looked to be sparing Makos feelings, the shark suddenly didn’t feel like talking, he grunted

“I’ll see ya next year yeah?”

‘Offer him a place to stay.. offer him a place to stay’ repeated in Makos mind

“I’ll be here” Mako said lowly

‘Fuck’

Jamie looked disapointed by the response but smiled anyway “see ya then..”

Mako watched Jamie dive into the water and swim off, his mind urged his body to move, chase him, don’t let him get away. But he didn’t move, not for an hour before he retired back to his cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Tenta-storm for proof reading! :D

Mako returned to the shore every day hoping Jamie would have a change of mind a decide to visit once more for old times sake. But each day passed and Jamie was nowhere to be seen. Mako figured it was for the best… it was dangerous out there and Jamie wasn’t at his best, he was a weak swimmer as of late.

Mako had trouble sleeping. He was worried for Jamie, did he make it home safe? Had he tried to come back only to be attacked? Was his nesting place safe? How were the pups treating him, they seemed very active, and it was a complicated pregnancy for Jamie’s first. Mako should have known better.

In a fit of anxiety Mako swam out of his cave. He’d never visited Jamie before but he’d remembered stories about where he was staying. There was a cluster of deep water reefs he primarily stayed by, there were a few other merfolk Mako heard of in passing.

All eyes were on him as he slowly swam through the place. Sharks weren’t uncommon but most decided to keep a good distance between them. Mako couldn’t smell Jamie nearby, he circled the place a few times to be sure, he was nowhere to be found.

Mako wondered where else the other could be. He knew Jamie liked moving around, but surely he wouldn’t get too far with that belly dragging him down.

Down…

Mako could remember Jamie mentioning one of his favorite haunts. An abandoned bomb field that was like a ghost town. Jamie had said the place was filled with balloon-like objects floating from chains towards the surface. Jamie had seen one explode before, describing it in great fiery detail.

Mako swam further along before he saw a large drop off down into blackness. He swam faster, moving below the balloons and down to the thick long grass that covered the ground. There were many crustaceans and smaller bottom feeders that crawled and swam through the tall grass.

Mako came upon a large piece of shrapnel that created a hood like feature, it was overgrown with sea life, and Mako could smell a familiar scent inside.

“Jamie?” Mako sunk into the grass, parting the seaweeds until he could see Junkfish resting in the dome. He looked fast asleep, content and safe.

Mako had to admit the place was cozy, if not for the bombs he might even consider it safe, though the human objects kept predators away, and Jamie was comfortable with them. There were enough bottom dwellers for easy quick meals so Jamie wouldn’t need to chase around smaller more agile fish.

Mako smirked a bit, maybe Jamie didn’t need him. He seemed to he handling himself just fine, he was a smart little guy.

This visit was no longer about his concern for Jamie’s well-being, Jamie could handle himself, but right now he wanted to be in Jamison’s company, and hoped the other felt the same.

“Hey… Jamie…” Mako laid down in front of his friend, watching the others eyelids begin to twitch until they opened, revealing Jamie’s fiery orange eyes. The younger fish was startled, jumping up and pressed back against the wall.

“Mako?” Jamie asked in utter confusion, the sighed in relief, “Ya gave me a good scare! Thought I was bout ta become shark chow,” he giggled and relaxed again, moving back towards Mako “Big Ol’ baluga finally got away from that island did ‘e?”

“Thought you could use some company,” Mako offered as Jamie stretched his arms over his head and yawned, his gills stretching and fins spreading.

“Mm… yer right about that,” he swam past Mako to the outdoors “Not a lotta company down 'ere, but there ain’t much trouble either.” Jamie nudged at Mako for him to follow.

Mako did, barely moving his fins to keep up with the slower fish. Jamies stomach was inches from the sand, similarly to Makos, though Jamie’s weight was accumulated in one area while Mako was evenly spread.

“What 'ave ya been up ta Mako?”

Mako didn’t want to engage in this small talk, like he was chatting with an old acquaintance. He needed to tell Jamie how he felt.

“I want you to come back with me,” Mako said suddenly, catching Junkfish off guard again

“I can’t Mako. Can’t be comin’ back and forth no more.”

“Don’t leave then… stay with me.”

Jamie stopped swimming, He tilted his head looking skeptical, maybe a little wary of the shark’s intentions. “Ya been awful quiet bout this whole pregnancy thing, caught ya starin’ a few times. Ya regret it don’t ya? Gonna try 'n eat the pups er somethin’? Tryin’ ta clean yer gene pool?”

“You’re paranoid… I would never hurt you, or your pups,” Mako swam up to him again, he ran his hands over Jamie’s arms and down to his hand. Holding the other mermaids lanky fingers in his hands. Mako leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jamies. The other’s eyes went wide until Mako pulled back.

“That’s how humans show their affection, right?”

“Yeah… I… I think that’s how it went,” Jamie floats up to meet Makos lips “Let’s try again.”

Jamie initiated the second kiss, it was experimental, neither had kissed before, it was sloppy and unorganized. But they were still grinning like idiots and giggling like teen girls.

With their gills on their necks they didn’t need to come up for air, kissing for a long time, nipping lips and fighting tongues. It was like they had just made fire and marveled at its discovery.

Mako felt Jamie pull his hand back slightly like a reflex, going to his abdomen which Mako realized was being very active.

“Let’s get back home.” Mako put his hands on the sides of Jamie’s tummy, feeling for the first time the fluttering pups inside him.

“They seem healthy” Mako mentioned, which got Jamie to beam with pride like he’d never seen before.  
“Yeah! I takin’ good care of 'em! Got all they need right 'ere!” Jamie assured, rubbing his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! And the graphic birth! Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable :3

Junkfish settled into Makos place nicely, sure he was chatty and clingy, but he wasn’t as needy as Mako expected a pregnant fish to be. Jamie didn’t like being still, so he’d go out to hunt when he could, accompanied by Mako who kept a watchful eye out. There were more predators around here then the mine feilds or reef Jamie originated from, and Jamie was an easy slow target. Jamie seemed to realize this aswell, sticking close to the cave even with Mako near by.

Being around for the progression of a mates pregnancy was different for Mako. It wasn’t common for the males to involve themselves in anything more then one quick fling. But they had began as friends, neither wanted it to end at anything less. It would be interesting to see the results of his rut anyway. See why the females viewed him as such a good father to their kin

Jamie was curled up to Mako tonight, watching as the sun set over the horizon, blazing orange like Jamie’s eyes. Mako didn’t miss being alone, he could appreciate the view more with the other mermaid by his side.

Jamie’s stump arm rested on Makos belly, his other arm cupped his own stomach, rubbing his fingers over the stretched skin in a soothing motion.

Jamie was getting antsy these last few days, impacient for his pups to be born. His stomach got in the way of most everything and the shark pups were getting stronger, their thrashing wasn’t easy to ignore. Having to drag around all this weight really wore the smaller fish out, making him noticeably less energetic

“How are they?” Mako buried his nose in Jamie’s hair, leaving kisses on the top of his head as he sees his mate wincing and occasionally hearing his breath hitch unevenly.

“..Active” Jamie grunted “think I’m gonna take a few years off after this, won’t be findin me at the mating pool next year, no way”

Mako chuckled “told ya to start small” his lips trailed down Jamie’s ear fins, under his chin and his neck, his stubble making the other giggle excitedly. “You’re doing amazing” Mako praised his mate. Jamie really did look amazing with a belly full of Makos kin, something about it made Mako gleem with pride.

He could feel his pups through Jamie’s skin, it was certainly strange as they’d squirm and flip about in there. “You weren’t kidding”

“Think their jus bout ready ta move out” It sounded like a joke but there wasn’t much humor in Jamie’s voice. Jamie struggled to sit up, hand clutching his stomach as he nudged himself towards the water. Jamie rests on the soft sandy floor, flipping onto his side, looking over his belly at his cloaca, it was slightly agap but he wasn’t far along as far as he could tell.

Mako sat up beside him, He rubbed Jamie’s back as he laid in the water breathing heavily. “Let’s go deeper” Mako suggested

Jamie nodded, he felt so heavy outside of the water anyway. He dived below, swimming around the island to a more recognized area. Even with the headstart Mako was swimming beside Jamie in seconds. 

Jamie’s swimming was very unbalanced, so Mako acted as a barrier between him and the sharp corals and reef. He put an arm around the orange fin, keeping him pressed up close to help lead him through the water

Junkfish shut his eyes, he went still, fins pressed back in discomfort. Mako stopped, allowing Jamie to regain his bearings. Jamie took a deep breath once the pain subsided.

“feeling alright?” Mako asks

“feels different, lotta pain” Mako supported Jamie as he noticed the boy sinking slightly, Jamie probably didn’t even notice it himself.

“mmf..” Jamie curled his tail, his ear fins were flapping and his eyes squeezed shut. Mako felt his heart stop in panic, Jamie was pushing.

it had been months, but it felt so sudden, so soon

Mako pulled Jamie towards him, rubbing his back as the smaller fish whined until the pushing stopped as did the pain. Mako could smell blood resedue from Jamie’s cloaca. It was still weak, but Mako would rather his best friend not be bleeding at all

“Uuugh!” Jamie grunted loudly, his tail tensed then began thrashing in the water in a panic. Jamie felt the pup traveling through him, his stomach more active then ever as they awaited their birth.

Mako saw a cloud of red seep out of Jamie before his cloaca became rounded then plugged. His slit was swelling and stretched out until the pushing stopped, it slid back in slightly.

Jamie panted and pulled away from Mako, he started swimming in circles around him he was wiggling his tail, hoping to help the pup along before sinking to the ground and pushing again. “Augh! Ahhh! Fuck!!” 

Mako swam to him again, seeing a small grey tail sticking out of Jamie’s cloaca. He stopped pushing, breathing shallow and fast. 

“deep breaths” Mako knew that much at least “you’re doing good..Amazing. keep going” he kept the hair out of Jamies face.

Junkfish was silent and still until another contraction wrecked his body. Jamie arched his back, pushing hard, the tail slipped out further, getting thicker the further it got. He relaxed again as contractions stopped, the pressure ceased and Junkfish was swimming in small circles again, hoping to dislodge the pup.

Mako could smell the blood stronger in the water, and apparently so could others as he saw the occasional shark swim by, a cautious distance waiting for Mako to let his guard down. He wouldn’t do such a thing. He swam between them and Jamie as he stopped to push again. “Arrgh” he was hissing, his face going red as he clenched, squeezing his eyes tight. He felt the pup make way, it was so close, feeling it moving further, holding his breath until he had to stop to suck in air

“AAHH..Fuck FUCK!” Jamie punched the sand, it clouded up infront of him. He was thrashing his tail around causing more white sand to float around him.

“Shhhh..Shh..” Mako tried to relax the younger fish, his frustration was clear in his body language as he snapped at Mako trying to bite him.

Mako didn’t take offense at that, Junkfish was going through a lot of things, his protective instincts were probably kicked in, no one was supposed to be around while he births his pups, not even the father, no one. So he was naturally on edge.

Jamie whimpered, Mako reaching out to him again, not getting a violent reaction this time. Jamie held onto Makos arm, pushing again until he felt a sudden release of the burning pressure. Jamie waved his tail, distancing himself from the recently born pup. There was a trail of blood following Jamie through the water.

Mako watched the pup clean itself off in the sand, scraping off any after birth and blood. The kid had blond hair, but Makos eyes. His tail was thick and powerful for a youngster, increasing Makos respect for its birth parent.

The child hissed at Mako, preciving him as a threat before it swam off into some thick foliage. Sharks were born independent, staying within their mother until they were ready to be off on their own. So the child’s escape didn’t surprise Mako in the slightest.

When Mako turned Jamie had swam a few feet off, still working on birthing the remaining pups. Makos pupils turned to slits as he watched another shark approaching the labouring mermaid with violent intentions.

Mako charged forward and slammed into the attacker. She was bigger then Mako, as female sharks tended to be, her skin was thicker and full of scars. She swam back, then went to charge again. Mako dug his teeth into her arm, drawing blood as a warning, he punched her a few times in the side before she wiggled free and backed away again.

“This yours?” She asked, faining ignorance.

“Yup” Mako didn’t bother explaining it further. Meal or mate no one was touching him but Mako. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll fuck off and make sure I don’t see you again”

She did a few circles, contemplating if the fight was worth it, ultimately deciding to hunt elsewhere.

Mako turned to Jamie, who was laying with his face in the sand, halfway through pushing out the second pup. It looked uncomfortable but Jamie couldn’t focus on staying afloat while he laboured, pain kept his tail from being used to swim up higher

Mako took initiative, pulling Jamie into his arms in bridal position mid push. It was hard to tell if Jamie had been crying, but his red eyes were a give away.

the tail was a dull yellow colour with a white stomach, still shark shaped like the first. The pup looked big, a female as far as he could tell. Jamie leaned his head back in Makos arms, his hand by his cloaca, pulling at the scales beside it, trying to open himself up a little further

The next push Jamie groaned, but as the child didn’t budge he began to thrash his tail. Mako keeping him from swimming off. He continued to wave his tail and rock his hips until he yelped suddenly, tensed and released their second baby into the vast ocean.

She was a big girl, a gut like Mako already. Her hair was black like Makos once was in his younger years. Her skin much darker. She wiggled through the sand like the first had done, scraping against the corals until she was resadue free.

Jamison was breathing heavy, gasping as he tried to relax in Makos arms. The area smelt strongly of blood, it was thick in the water. Jamie hissed and flicked his tail, Mako looked down to see his most recent born biting at Jamies fin, it seemed even she could tell an easy target.

Mako chomped his teeth at her, just enough that she swam away from Jamie in fear. She stood back, seemingly waiting, but Mako wasn’t going to let the baby nip at Jamie’s fins again, so he didn’t drop eye contact, he snarled again and flinched at her, striking enough fear that she swam off like the other to find weaker smaller fish.

Mako hoped she wouldn’t return again in a few years to challenge him, but that was a concern for another time.

Right now Jamie needed tending to, His cloaca was red and swollen, still releasing blood. His eyes were closed, allowing his body to relax.

Mako headed towards their cave, cooing gently at Jamie as the younger fishes body shook with contraction after shocks.

Mako laid Jamie out on a large rock in the cave, seeing him curl over himself. “Hey, can i get you anything?” Mako put his hands on Jamie’s side, rubbing over his hips.

“nnnf, no” Jamie bites his lip hard “I don’t think I’m done” he whined, swaying his tail as he waited. He could feel movements inside his stomach, too strong to be phantom.

Roadhog stayed at Jamie’s side, brushing back Jamie’s hair, Kissing his forehead and caressing his cheeks. There was a long wait for the last pup, it seemed content to stay in its mother but Jamie wasn’t having it. Once he had gathered some energy he was pushing again, feeling the pup slide easily to his birth canal.

the pups tail began to crown, sliding easily out the passage it’s siblings had opened for him. Jamie hissed through a last hard push, expelling the baby onto the caves floor. Jamie gasped, as if he had been holding his breath. His body collapse onto the rock

Mako watched the infant carefully, it was tiny compared to the others, it’s tail had multiple bite marks and scratches, his arm was missing but didn’t look to be bleeding. It was lucky Jamie went into labour when he did, otherwise this pup wouldn’t have survived the night with its hungry littermates.

He watched the baby clean off in the sand like the others, but this one wasn’t swimming right, it would turn upside down and run into walls without its arm to help straighten out. Mako noticed the baby couldn’t even swim out of the cave. It wouldn’t survive like this, Mako knew that much. Sick pups were usually put out by their mother, as apposed to an unfit offspring creating a sick lineage or being picked off days later.

When Mako approached the baby tried to swim off, running into a wall, then scrambling on the ground, hissing and wailing.

Mako didn’t want to think the pup was worthless, Jamie had a missing arm and he’d never write him off as shark bait. Mako looked at Jamie, seeing big appologetic eyes. He looked ashamed for what he’d brought to Makos lineage.

Mako took the pups tail and dragged it back to Jamie. The baby curled and nipped at Makos hand, those sharp teeth hurt but Mako had thick skin.

Mako kissed Jamie on his forehead, reassuring him he still adored him “he’s not a lost cause. Got a lot of bite. Just needs to learn how to swim” Mako let the pup go, who spun to the ground and swam against the sand.

Jamie smiled, he looked so greatful that their pup was given a chance. He didn’t want to feel like his first litter was a failure, Mako seemed to recognize those feelings in his friend.

“We will give him a few days. He should get the hang of it by then” mermaids didn’t raise their children, and their children similarly didn’t love or depend on their parents. But Mako would make an exception for a short time.

“I’ll teach em!” Jamie didn’t move from his rock, he was still sore and his wounds still fresh, he did reach down and nab the pups tail pulling him upward roughly. The pup bared his teeth and tried to bite Jamie, but was held out to far to reach him. “I’m gonna call em Jamison jr!” The mermaid giggled hysterically.

Mako shook his head and rolled his eyes “dont name it, when you name it you get attached to it” Mako chuckled and laid beside Jamie as his mate toyed with the agressive young shark. Jamison poked the babies nose, nearly losing his finger in the process then laughed loudly again when he pulled away just in time “he’s get yer nose Mako”

Mako grunted putting and arm over Jamie, he rubbed his mates stomach which was deflated now. The smell of fresh blood was slowly fading from the area. “Got your eyes” Mako pointed out. Jamie looked closer “ahh yer right! Lookit that” he beemed proudly

Junkfish let the little pup swim back to the side of the cave, a cautious distance from his parents. Junkfish carefully turned around to face Mako, his movements were stiff and sore but he was grinning wildly. Mako covered Jamie in multiple kisses, loving and adoring the little fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unconventional fish family xD  
> So I had to do a lot of research into sharks for this, turns out they have live young that feed on their littermates until (usually the two) strongest are born. Sharks are also pregnant for 11 month xD so poor Jamie.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
